


if you're an angel, can I be your God?

by heart_nouveau



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/heart_nouveau
Summary: “I hope you’ve still got immortal patience, because I’m not going to let you come for a long time,” Nile told her point-blank.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	if you're an angel, can I be your God?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayQueen517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/gifts).



“Oh, fuck... _Ahh_.” Andy hissed and let her head fall back against the pillow in frustration as Nile pulled away from between her legs and gazed up at her with what could only be described as a satisfied smirk. 

It was beneath her to beg, but Nile had been wringing the energy out of her like a washcloth for the better part of the last hour. Every part of her was coiled up and cresting towards what promised to be a mind-blowing climax... if Nile was ever going to let her get there. “Come on, kid,” she tried, lifting her leg and kneading the firm curve of Nile’s ass with her foot.

Nile lowered her head and bit down on the muscle of Andy’s inner thigh, wetness gleaming on her lips. She smiled when Andy sucked in a gunshot-sharp breath, a gasp in reverse.

“Look, fair is fair.” Nile ran a thumb over Andy’s hip and fixed her with a steely look, a little commander even in the bedroom. “This is what you get for making me come five times in a row without even stopping to ask if I wanted a turn.”

Andy laughed hoarsely. “What, are you telling me you didn’t like it?” 

“What I _like_ is getting to trade off once in a while.” The younger woman blew lightly on Andy’s wet, exposed center and Andy had to steel herself not to jerk up on the bed. 

Andy always went first and she always called the shots. Nile had no problem with this in the field or on the training floor, but when it was just the two of them, she often pushed back.

Andy had to admit she was beginning to like it. 

“Well, sorry for rocking your world,” she said lightly, then bit her lower lip hard as Nile pressed one thumb against her clit.

“I hope you’ve still got immortal patience, because I’m not going to let you come for a long time,” Nile told her point-blank. 

Andy immediately tilted her hips up, chasing the pressure she needed, but Nile clocked the movement right away and lifted her thumb. “Uh uh.”

It was fun being told what to do. Andy wriggled further down on the bed so that the juncture of her thighs lined up perfectly with Nile’s beautiful, withholding mouth. “What if I say please?” she said, dropping her voice a few registers and enjoying how Nile’s throat bobbed with what looked like a hard swallow in response.

“You can say please all you want,” Nile said after a beat, cool as ice, and Andy was impressed. Finally ( _finally_ ) she slid one finger into Andy - not enough, which was the point - and sealed her mouth fully over Andy’s core again, sucking hard. Andy breathed deeply, relaxing into what she often considered the purest form of pleasure, a woman’s mouth on her. 

Nile replaced that finger with her tongue and abruptly pushed inside Andy, so good that Andy arched her hips into Nile’s mouth, eyes rolling back in her head. She felt herself contract and experienced the vibration of Nile’s answering groan as both movement and sensation. Nile had her impaled, again and again. 

She reached down for Nile’s hand and brought it up to cup one of her breasts, curling her fingers over Nile’s. Nile squeezed a nipple while seeking deeper inside Andy, touching parts of her that thousands of people had touched over however many goddamn years she’d been doing this but somehow felt precious and new when Nile did it, because that was who Nile was and that was what she did to Andy. And Andy would be a fool to think that Nile wasn’t beginning to know it.

Time blurred into a sweet continuum of sensation, the way sex always moved time for her, reducing the chore of living into something brief and divine. Her nerves sparked, pleasure flooding her body.

Then. She gasped and jerked upwards, vision going dark, gold swirling in her mind’s eye— 

When everything stopped. Andy’s eyes flew open, denied her orgasm. _Again_. Nile had lifted her head and now leaned her cheek against Andy’s thigh like they were having a damn sleepover. She beamed.

“Told you we were gonna be here for a while,” she said, smirking and looking young and cocky and pleased with herself, and Andy sat up with a roar of frustration to kiss her own taste out of Nile’s mouth. 

Which she did, pulling Nile forward on top of her on the bed. Nile was laughing into her mouth, not even pretending to be sorry.

“I told you!” she kept repeating, and Andy couldn’t even find it in herself to be angry.

So what if they were here all night? If this was how she got to spend the time she had left, she welcomed it with open arms. And legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently computer-less and wrote this in one go on my phone tonight which is a FIRST. Written for MayQueen517’s “orgasm delay/denial” prompt on the Tumblr kink meme - she’s written some amazing Andy/Nile including some in response to my prompts :) thank you!
> 
> Title from “religion (u can lay your hands on me)” by Shura. Did I make a whole playlist for these two called ‘sexy AND religious’ because [the song that plays during their fight scene is called Say Your Prayers and the themes and imagery fit perfectly](https://roseroadkingsroad.tumblr.com/post/626662875136720896/because-i-havent-seen-anyone-point-this-out)? MAYBE.
> 
> Join on me on this ship, which gets wayyy less attention than it deserves. I’m [roseroadkingsroad](https://roseroadkingsroad.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
